


Flower of Hell

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Karma Kicks, Kidnapping, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: "You are not the flower of hell."When Kokona gets Hanahaki Disease, an angel help her from this hellhole.





	1. Come on

Warning: This fanfic contains Hanahaki Disease right after I read a fanfic involving the disease. And you guess what happens and who is the new victim.

* * *

It started with a cough

Kokona look at her desk in horror, on her desk was a petal, then a classmate got up, was it Akihisa Nakamura? Akihisa look down at the bloody petal then gasp, "Oh god..." "SENSEI, KOKONA IS ILL OR SOMETHING!" a teacher replied, "ILL? Show it to me." and the teacher ran to the desk, a bloody petal and Kokona coughing, that's no joke. "Oh my gosh, Kokona. Don't worry, I will call the Emergency Room. Kokona was still coughing with Akihisa keeping a good eye on her.

* * *

Akihisa waited impatient outside the hospital. A nurse exit Kokona's hospital room and went to Akihisa. The student ask, "Is she going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, sir. Kokona Haruka had Hanahaki Disease. Which means surgery will affect her feelings hard, she will lose feeling of love." Akihisa's hands curled into fist, in his mind was, "There is no way Kokona is getting surgery for those flowers. I will find a way for curing it. Which mean someone get it." and Akihisa calm himself, saying, "Okay I will care for Kokona since her father is unfit for caring for her." and the nurse had nodded. Akihisa know his plan, he will care and fill with Kokona with love. On the week ends.

* * *

Kokona was discharged from the hospital and Akihisa took her to his house, he lived with his older sister, who is out. Kokona drop her bags to the ground, pulling out a piece of flower, covered in her own salvia. "So what now?" Kokona ask. Akihisa sigh, "I don't know. I think you are so sick, I just imagine your father's reaction about your hospital bill cost." Kokona reacted in fear, was she going to die? 

"Akihisa, am I going to die?" "How on earth should I know?"


	2. Angelic Bright

"Where is Kokona Haruka?" ask Miyu, worried about her friend not being here, Akihisa answer, "She's sick, so I was making sure she will be okay." voice sounding suspicious but acting cool. Saki sigh, "Hope she gets better." 


End file.
